Ces dimanches matins
by Sohail
Summary: Un petit moment de calme. Une femme au réveil. Je vais m'arreter la. A vous de lire la suite...  Royai!


**Disclaimers : **Comme d'habitude, les perso ne sont pas à moi… Mais pourquoi monde cruel….

**Notes : **Comme je le disais, petit Oneshot sans prétention. C'est mon tout premier Oneshot sur FMA. A tout bien y réfléchir, c'est mon premier fan fiction sur FMA.

Alors, s'il vous plaît, un peu d'indulgence pour un auteur avec un talent… je dirais… super méga mineur !!!!

J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai essayé de ne pas virer dans le truc à l'eau de rose.

J'ai juste eu cette idée quand j'me suis réveillé un matin, trop tôt à mon goût.

Alors, des p'tites reviews please.

Même si c'est pour dire que c'est naze, que je ferais mieux de me terrer dans un trou super profond…

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Ces dimanches matins….**

Le premier lieutenant Hawkeye se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Les rayons du soleil levant lui caressaient le visage, lui rappelant que l'été commençait à peine. Elle se laissa bercer quelques instants par la chaleur de l'astre du jour, essayant de recouvrer le sommeil. Cependant, ses yeux restaient indéniablement ouverts. Il était trop tard pour songer à se rendormir.

Elle détestait ça, vraiment. Chaque jour, c'était pareil : inlassablement, le soleil la réveillait, et ce, peut importe l'heure de plus en plus matinale. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait réussi à se rendormir, et elle ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas fait de grasse matinée.

Elle se souvenait que lorsque qu'elle était plus jeune, elle se délectait des dimanches matins, durant lesquels elle pouvait rester des heures à somnoler, bien au chaud.

Elle allait rejoindre ses parents dans leur lit, et se glissait sous les couvertures, se lovant dans les bras rassurant de son père.

Elle se sentait à l'abri.

Bercé par la présence de ses parents qu'elle croyait éternel.

Et pourtant, cette certitude se brisa un dimanche matin. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le lit parental n'était plus son refuge matinal.

Elle se tenait devant ses parents, sac à la main, sur le point de partir.

Engagée.

Dans l'armée.

Loin de ses parents.

Loin de tout.

Loin des ces dimanches matins.

Depuis Ishbal, c'était devenu impossible.

Habitué à se réveiller à l'aurore, sous les premières explosions, les réveils sucrés de l'enfance étaient désormais bien loin.

Les dimanches n'étaient pas différents des lundis. De toute façon, il ne restait personne pour s'en soucier. Les jours étaient semblables.

Sang.

Peur.

Mort.

Les matins étaient similaires.

Très vite, elle devait partir, solitaire. Partir se cacher. Dans un endroit où elle pouvait dominer le camp et ses environs. Elle se devait de veiller sur eux, tout comme les quelques autres snipers amestriens. Se rendormir n'avait jamais fait parti du programme.

Et même actuellement, ça ne lui était pas permis.

Si lui, pouvait se permettre d'être en retard, elle, se devait d'être à l'heure. Inlassablement, tous les matins, elle s'installait à son bureau pour commencer les rapports qu'elle ne finissait que tard dans la soirée, écourtant ses nuit indéfiniment.

Elle souleva les couvertures et s'assit sur le bord du lit, jetant un regard morne sur la vue que lui offrait sa chambre dans la semi pénombre.

Sa conversation avec le colonel lui revint en mémoire.

_Celui ce venait d'arriver à son bureau avec plus d'une heure de retard, et ne trouva pas mieux comme excuse que « mon réveil n'a pas sonné »._

_Bien sur, personne n'y croyait, mais qui d'autre, mis à part le lieutenant Hawkeye, n'aurait osé relevé les dires du colonel. _

_Lieutenant, absent présentement, au plus grand étonnement de l'alchimiste, dont le visage se peignait déjà d'un sourire narquois au possible._

_Sourire qu'il dut ravaler lorsqu'elle celle-ci pénétra dans le bureau, un café à la main, et une pile de dossier de l'autre._

_Celle-ci le regarda avec amusement :_

_« - Une panne d'oreiller mon colonel ?demanda t'elle d'un ton calme._

_Moi ? Jamais lieutenant._

_Ca serait plutôt un excès de flemme, murmura Havoc à Breda._

_Second lieutenant, si vous voulez repartir en vie d'ici se soir, je vous conseille de retourner à vos paperasses, menaça Mustang._

_Vous devriez en faire autant, colonel, assura Hawkeye en effleurant son holster._

_Je ne compte pas vous aider à finir vos dossier ce soir monsieur. Si ce n'est pas finit ce soir, je vous referais venir demain matin._

_Mais, on est samedi soir… et… demain, c'est dimanche Hawkeye…_

_Et ?_

_Mais, c'est le jour de repos demain, grasse matinée. Vous comptez vous levez tôt ? Pour venir ici ?_

…

_Hawkeye ? Ca vous arrive de vous lever tard ? demanda t'il goguenard._

_Non. »_

_Le ton tranchant du lieutenant avait mis fin à la conversation._

Cela remontait à un peu plus d'un moins, et elle s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Elle regarda sans conviction le réveil : 7h, et on était dimanche. Encore une longue journée qui l'attendait.

Elle allait se lever, lorsque qu'un grognement s'éleva derrière elle. Elle se retourna et regarda le visage emplit de fatigue de son colonel. Celui-ci tendit le bras vers elle et captura son poignet.

« - …heure ? Demanda le jeune homme dans un grognement à peine perceptible.

Tôt, rendors toi. »

Mustang émit un nouveau grognement de protestation, et souleva les couvertures, formulant ainsi une invitation silencieuse pour la demoiselle qui se tenait en face de lui. Celle-ci le regardait d'un air amusé.

Décidemment, Roy Mustang ne serait jamais matinal.

Celui-ci lui rendu un sourire un peu endormi. Elle ne pouvait résister à ce demi sourire, qui le rendait adorable au possible. Et ça, il le savait très bien. Même au saut du lit, il savait en jouer. Elle aimait le Colonel Roy Mustang, sa prestance, son charisme et son dévouement, mais le Roy Mustang à moitié réveillé, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rosie par le sommeil était tout simplement irrésistible.

Riza céda à son nouvel amant et se lova contre lui.

Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras, et se rendormi, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux blond de sa compagne.

La chaleur de l'homme l'enveloppa, comme celle de son père le faisait des années auparavant.

Elle se sentait bien, elle retrouvait la sensation de son enfance. La sécurité dans les bras de l'homme qui se sacrifierait pour elle, au même titre qu'elle se sacrifierait pour lui.

Doucement, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Finalement, elle allait peut être se remettre aux grasses matinée dominicales….


End file.
